Not So Happy Birthday
by WhumpageLover
Summary: It's Mike's birthday, but the day doesn't turn out so happy.
1. Chapter 1

Mike rolled over and smacked his alarm clock. He buried his face in the pillow and tried not to scream. He hated his birthday, something bad always happened. His second birthday he fell down a flight of cement stairs and spent the day in the emergency room. On his thirteenth birthday his father abandoned him and his mother. His mind ran through all the other horrible birthdays he had, coming to the conclusion that his birthday sucked.

Mike rolled out of bed, and stopped suddenly. A smile grew on his face. He never told anyone when his birthday was. Maybe he could play it off as any other normal day. With his lightened mood, Mike slipped on some clothes and went for his morning run. He was surprised to see Paige and Jonny in the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing up so early?"

"What are you doing up so early?" Paige eyed him and tried to hide a smile.

"I'm always up this early." Paige turned her attention to her cup of coffee and Jonny slipped some papers under the table and out of Mike's view. Mike rolled his eyes. "Ok, you guys keep acting weird I'm going for a run." Mike stuck his headphones in his ears and walked out the door.

When he got to the waters edge, he took a deep breath and started to jog. His jog slowly turned into a run.

"Ok, we have about 20 minutes until Mike gets back." Johnny put the papers he had back on the table. "This is what I have planned." Paige leaned over and looked at the top paper. Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.

"This is going to be great!" Johnny smiled back.

Mike stopped right outside the front door, he was breathing heavy and sweat plastered his hair to his face. He paused his music and removed his headphones and opened the front door. He heard chairs scrapping on the floor and foot steps headed toward the stairs. He saw Paige and Johnny run up the stairs giggling. Mike rolled his eyes and headed to the shower. As he pasted Johnny's room he could hear Paige and Johnny whispering.

"No Paige, this plan is perfect. I'm not changing anything."

"Well, I think you should reconsider."

Mike shook his head and walked into the bathroom. Charlie was brushing her teeth with a robe wrapped around her. She turned when he walked in. Seeing the towel and change of clothes in his hand she motioned for him to get in the shower.

"Don't worry I won't peek."

"Um, it's ok I'll come back."

"No, I'm done." Charlie walked out of the bathroom and disappeared down the hallway. Mike closed the door and locked it.

Charlie walked into Johnny's room.

"He's in the shower, you don't have to whisper anymore." Charlie sat down on the edge of Johnny's bed. "What do you have so far?" Johnny and Paige explained their plan. "Sounds good. Except you are missing an important part." Paige and Johnny looked at Charlie.

"What are we missing?"

"What is Mike going to be doing during the time that you are setting up? Who is going to distract him?"

"Oh, shut we forgot." Charlie smiled.

"Don't worry. I got this."

Mike walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Charlie sat at the table. She got up when she saw Mike.

"Just the man I was looking for.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Nothing too demanding." Charlie tried to hide her smile. "I need you to go to the bank for me and then go to the grocery store and grab a few things for dinner."

"Sure. I don't have anything else to do today."

"Thanks Mike. You can even take my car if you want."

"I think I will. I'll waste your gas instead of mine." Charlie chuckled and tossed her keys to Mike.

"I'll text you a list."

Mike parked in front of the bank and climbed out of the car. He walked inside and waited in line. He was zoned out when a group of four men burst through the door of the bank. They wore masks and two held pistols while the other two held shot guns. The man in the front raised his gun and fired a single shot.

"Everyone on the ground!"

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

"Man Charlie how many things did you ask Mike to do?" Johnny checked the clock again.

"He should have only been gone an hour." Charlie pulled out her phone. "I'll call him."

Mike groaned, he head was pounding. He opened his eyes and found that he was in the dark. He tried to stand, but found his left hand was cuffed to something solid.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He sat in silence for a minute. He wracked his brain for any memory of what had happened but the last thing he could remember was waking up this morning. He jumped when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He used his uncuffed hand to fish it out. He squinted in the light that it gave off. Charlie's picture was on the screen. He answered the phone and put it to his ear.

"Charlie?"

"Mike where are you? You've been gone for three hours!" Mike fought back a groan as his head continued to pound.

"Charlie, I...I don't know."

"Mike? What's going on talk to me." The worry in Charlie's voice caught everyone's attention. Charlie put the phone on speaker and placed it on the counter. "Mike what happened?"

"I...I don't know. The last thing I remember is waking up this morning."

"Mike where are you?"

"Um...it's dark I'm not sure. The room is small, my voice doesn't echo. Um...I'm alone. And the air seems a little thin."

"Mike hold on, Paige is working on getting a GPS location through your cell." Mike shifted his weight and intense pain spread throughout his body. He took the phone from his ear and used the light to look for the source of the pain. He gasped when he found it.

"Mike! What is going on?" Charlie was on the verge of tears. Mike placed the phone back to his ear.

"I...I've been shot."

"How bad is it Mike?"

"It's in my thigh...looks like I've lost a lot of blood. Might have hit and artery."

"Paige did you get it yet?"

"Yeah, Charlie he's still at the bank."

"Mike I need you to try and remember what happened." Mike closed his eyes and focused.

"Um...I...I came to the bank for you and...fo...four men in masks came in...they all had guns...um...they tried to shoot a clerk...but I stopped them...the bullet hit my thigh...that's...that's all I can remember."

"That's good Mike, we are on our way. I want you to use the light from your phone to look around and tell me where you're at." Mike once again took the phone from his ear and the light eliminated most of the area. He placed it back to his ear.

"It looks like a vault." Mike coughed and winced at the pain in caused. "It's getting harder to breath."

"We're almost there Mike hold on."

Paul slammed the breaks and threw the car in park. Paige, Johnny and Jakes jumped out the back and Charlie and Paul jumped out the front. Police were everywhere. Civilians were wrapped in blankets and talking to police. An officer tried to stop the group from entering. Paul pulled his badge.

"We have a man inside. He is trapped in the vault. We need it opened now. He is injured." The officer nodded and began ordering other officers around. Charlie handed Paige her phone.

"Keep him talking."

"Mike?"

"P...Paige..."

"We're here. We're going to get you out."

"Paige...it's re...really hard...to breath." As if to prove his point, Mike started wheezing.

"Ok, Mike I need you to slow your breathing and try to make to oxygen last a little longer." Tears threatened to fall as Paige listened to Mike's struggled breathing.

The bank manager punched in his code and the door started opening. As soon as there was a big enough opening Paul pushed through. The lights came on and he ran to Mike's side. His eyes were closed and he was extremely pale. Paul placed his hand on Mike's neck.

"His pulse is barely here." Paul undid Mike's cuffed hand a slowly lowered him to the floor.

"Paul, he isn't breathing." Briggs reached for Mike's neck again.

"His pulse is gone." He immediately started CPR. "Come on Mike don't quit on us!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

The ambulance pulled away, with it's sirens blaring. Tears welled up in Paige's eyes. Charlie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be ok." Paige nodded and turned around when she heard yelling. Paul burst through the front doors of the bank. The police chief was trying to apologize, but Paul kept cutting him off.

"If you actually did your job correctly, then he wouldn't be in such bad shape. Normally, you check to make sure no one is in there before you seal the vault up!" Paul got into the man's face. "If my man dies, the blood is on your hands." Paul turned swiftly and disappeared in the crowd. Johnny walked up.

"Got some good news." Paige, Jakes, and Charlie turned to look at Johnny. "Local PD tracked down the robbers. By special request they are being booked at the FBI headquarters instead of the police station.

"Good, it's time they see what happens when someone messes with my family." Charlie grinned and walked towards the car. Paige and Johnny each other a look and then followed. Paige turned around when she noticed that DJ wasn't following.

"You coming?"

"Nah, I've got to be somewhere else." Paige nodded but sent him a worried look and climbed into the car.

Mike could hear singing. He looked around, but all he could see was white light. He started running and the singing grew nearer. Suddenly, a door popped up in front of him. He went for the handle and before he could turn it someone yelled.

"STOP!" Mike withdrew his hand from the knobbed and turned toward the voice. There stood his grandmother.

"Gran?" Mike smiled and walked to her, she held out her arms for a hug. When Mike pulled back, he had tears in his eyes. "Gran, where are we?"

"Well, we are somewhere between life and death. You have an important decision to make."

"What do you mean?" Suddenly, Mike and his Grandma were standing in a hospital room. Mike walked to the bed and watched himself fight to live.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes, there was a bank robbery...and I was trying to protect the bank teller." Gran placed a hand on Mike's cheek.

"My brave boy." She smiled sadly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I want to stay with you."

"Now don't go jumping to conclusions. There is a lot to consider."

"No there isn't. No one is even there for me."

"Now that's not true."

Mike stood in the middle of the waiting room. Paul, Charlie, DJ, Jonny, and Paige all sat in chairs, looking sad. A doctor entered the room.

"Michael Warren?" Paige was the first one on her feet.

"How is he?"


	4. Chapter 4

Paige nervously tugged at the bottom of her shirt as she waited for the doctor to speak. Right before the doctor spoke, Paul interjected.

"Don't sugar coat it. We are all federal agents. Give it to us straight." The doctor nodded.

"Mr. Warren is not in good condition. The bullet in his thigh, tore through his femoral artery. It was touch and go for a while, when he was on the table. We lost him a few times, but each time we were able to bring him back. He lost a lot of blood. The next concern is his lack of oxygen for a period of time. We are unsure how long he was not breathing. He could have some brain damage, or he could be perfectly fine. He is fighting for his life right now. He is on a ventilator and he has a low chance of survival, but there is still a chance. I recommend you go in there and talk to him. It helps bring some patients back."

Paige burst into tears and went to run away, but Johnny stopped her and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed on his shoulder as silent tears streamed down Johnny's face. Paul pulled Charlie close and sought comfort from her. Jakes stood alone in the middle of the waiting room, with a blank expression and empty stare.

Mike watched with his Grandma, next to him. He watched as his friends cried and worried about him. It suddenly hit him, how important he was to these people. He turned to his Gran.

"I can't go with you. They need me." Gran smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that." She gave Mike a hug and then pulled back and peered into his eyes. "The battle will not be easy. But fight with all you have and you will make it. Remember that I love you and will always be watching over you."

Days passed and Paige refused the leave Mike's side. Everyone else only left to get food and to shower. Paige finally agreed to go home and shower after four days had passed. But with each passing day, her hope crumbled. When she returned to Mike's room, she found it packed with nurses and doctors. She panicked and pulled a nurse aside.

"What's happening?"

"He's showing signs of waking and his ventilator is being removed." Paige smiled and waited for the room to empty. Just as she sat down, Johnny, DJ, Charlie, and Paul walked into the room. Paige smiled at them.

"He's getting stronger. They removed his ventilator and they said he could wake up soon."

"That's great." Paul smiled. Johnny, out of nowhere, jumped up with excitement.

"That party we were planning for Mike, let's bring the decorations in here and celebrate when he wakes up."

"That's a great idea Johnny." DJ and Johnny left to get the supplies from home. Paige turned her attention back to Mike. She grabbed his hand and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Paige watched as Birthday banners were draped around the room, and streamers were spread around. Paul brought in balloons and party hats. Charlie ordered a cake and went to pick it up. DJ carefully wrapped the end of Mike's bed with streamers. When all the work was done, Johnny placed a party hat on everyone's head, including Mike's.

The door opened and the nurse seemed surprised at first and then laughed.

"You are good friends to do this for him. I'm sure he'll love it." She started messing with his I.V. and taking his vitals. She turned back to the Graceland family. "He is completely off of all the sedatives, so he should be waking in the next hour or so." Everyone nodded their thanks and turned back to Mike. The minutes ticked by slowly and everyone grew anxious. After forty minutes, Mike's hand started the twitch. Paige stood up so fast, she knocked her chair over. Everyone huddled as close as they could the bed. They watched Mike with anticipation. A low groan escaped his lips and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

Mike blinked and the world came into focus. His eyes meet those of his family. He smiled weakly.

"Hey there." Mike turned to look at Paige. His smiled turned to a frown and his eyes drooped closed. All the machines connected to him started going off and the heart monitor showed no rhythm. Doctors and nurses flooded the room and the group was pushed out the door. They all watched through the window as the doctors began chest compressions as they waited for a crash cart. When It arrived, they set to work.

"Charging….Clear…."

 _To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

The world seemed to stop spinning as Mike's body was shocked over and over. The doctors and nurses all working together to save a life. When all hope was lost, a single beep emitted from the heart monitor, followed by another, and then another. Tears of joy streamed down many faces, Mike was still with them. As the doctors left, Paul, Charlie, DJ, Johnny, and Paige pushed their way to Mike's bedside. Mike's eyes opened slowly and a small smile spread across his face.

"Hey." His voice was hoarse. Paige was the first one to respond.

"Welcome back." She leaned in a kissed his forehead. "Happy Birthday." Paige stepped back so Mike could see the decorations. His smile grew bigger.

"You knew it was my birthday?"

"Well, technically your birthday was four days ago, but someone decided to get involved in a bank robbery and slip into a coma." Charlie smacked Johnny for the comment.

"What Jonny meant to say, was we're glad that you are alright." Charlie placed a reassuring hand on Mike's shoulder.

Nurses came in and checked on Mike, and then helped him sit up. He was given the ok, to enjoy some birthday cake with his friends. Paige had a nurse take a picture of all of them surrounding Mike, each of them had a party hat atop their heads.

As the celebrating came to a close, Johnny decided to share a brilliant that he had just come up with.

"So Mike when you're home I'll through you a real party with strippers and…."

"No." Everyone said it at once and Johnny pretended to be hurt.

"Johnny this party was perfect. Save the strippers for your birthday." Johnny chuckled.

Slowly, the room emptied out and it was just Mike and Paige. She seemed lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I almost lost you Mike."

"But you didn't. I'm still here." Paige looked at Mike with tear filled eyes.

"You are never allowed to do this to me again."

"I won't."

"Good now get to sleep. You get to come home tomorrow." Mike smiled and let his eyes drift shut. Paige kissed his forehead. "Happy Birthday Mike."

 _The End_


End file.
